Halloween Duel
by BNGwarrior
Summary: with all the main characters of Yugioh, GX, and 5Ds. A tornement is held by Jack Skelington in the Haunted Mansion. Pretty much nothing but duels and no world saveing, not yet any way. will take duel requests
1. The Tornement Begins

**All right folks, this is just a little something I've had bubbling up in my head for a little while and thought I'd put it down on paper so to speak. The decks are based on the character's decks from the animes.**

**If anyone has any requests for a duel of the characters, or if anyone wants me to try and work in other characters from the animes, like Mai Valentine or Bastion Misoua, I'll see what I can do. So without further ado, let's rev it up, get your game on, and it's time to duel.**

**I don't own a damn thing.**

Joey pulled up to the address for the Halloween Tournament in his Flame Swordsman costume. He climbed out with Tea, the Magician of Faith, Tristan, the Cyber Commander, and Yugi, the Dark Magician.

"This the place Yug?" Joey asked. Yugi pulled out the invitation to the tournament.

"Yeah, this is the place: 13 Elm Street, the Haunted Mansion." Yugi said looking up at the building. Over the years he'd grown up and now he both looked and sounded like Atem did when he took control of his body.

"You guys sure you don't mine Tea and me joining you?" Tristan asked.

"Come on Tristan," Joey said, slinging his arm around his best friend's shoulder, "It's not a Duel Monsters tournament unless all of us are here."

"That's right," Yugi said, smiling at Tea. The pair had tried dating for a while, but they both agreed that it would be easier just to stay friends. These days, Tristan and Tea were seeing each other while Yugi had been talking with Serenity. Joey had been a little crazy about it at first, but he finally said that if he was going to trust anybody with his little sister, it would be Yugi.

And now Yugi and Joey had been invited to a special Halloween Costume Tournament. They were about to walk star walking when a limo pulled up and cut them off.

"Hey!" Joey shouted, glaring at the limo. And the glare only got worse when he saw Seto Kaiba, dressed as his own creation Kaibaman.

"Hmph, so you dweebs got invited to this tournament too," Kaiba sneered, "guess they've got low standards to invite someone like you Wheeler."

"Kaiba," Joey growled but stopped when Yugi held his arm out.

"I know you want to take him out Joey," he said, shooting his own glare towards Kaiba, "but take him out in a duel, not with your fists." Joey just kept growling as the group walked past Kaiba and entered the Haunted Mansion.

Behind them, another limo pulled out and 5 people stepped out: Syrus Truesdale as Bubbleman, Alexis Rhodes as Burstinatrix, Chazz Princeton as Sparkman, Aster Phoenix as Avian, and Tyranno Hassleberry as Clayman.

"Thanks for the lift Sy." Hassleberry said.

"Yeah, you didn't have to do that." Alexis said. Syrus seemed to not be paying attention and was looking off in the distance.

"What's going on squirt?" Chazz asked only to follow his gaze and his own jaw dropped. Walking into the light, dressed as Elemental Hero Neos, was the one and only Jayden Yuki.

"Jayden," Alexis whispered.

"Sarge," Hasseleberry.

"Well what do you know?" Aster said with a smile.

"Hey guys." Jayden said with a wave. "What's up?"

"Is it really you Jay?" Syrus said.

"Yeah, it's me Scy," Jaden said. "Guess you guys got the invite too huh?"

"Of course," Chazz said. "It's not a duel monsters tournament without The Chazz."

"Good to see some things never change." Jaden laughed. He stopped with Alexis walked up to him. Before he could say anything, she slapped him across the face.

"That was for leaving without saying goodbye." Alexis said. Jaden looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Alexis." Jaden said pulling her into a hug. "But believe me when I say it isn't something I wanted to do. I didn't want to say good bye to any of you guys."

"Well you're back now." Aster said. "Now come on, I've got a tournament to win."

"Ha, we'll see about that." Jaden said. The group walked into the Haunted Mansion, just missing 4 duel runners and a couple of duel boards pulled up to the Mansion.

"Wow, this place is huge." Leo said, looking up at the building.

"Calm down Leo," Yusai said. He was dressed as Junk Warrior while Leo looked like his Power Tools Dragon.

"Do you think they'll have turbo duels in there?" asked Crow the Blackwing Armor Warrior.

"It doesn't matter to me." Jack the Red Dragon Archfiend said. "On the ground or in a duel runner, I'm still the best."

"Sure Jack," Akiza the Witch of the Black Rose said while Luna the Sunny Pixie giggled.

"Come on guys," Yusia said, "let's just get in there and do this."

As the 17 guest mingled around and waited for their host, some people signing autographs others blowing off people asking for autographs *cough* Kaiba *cough* Jack *cough* and three particular duelists were feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"Either of you get the feeling we've met before?" Jaden asked, pointing between Yugi and Yusai. "I mean I know we've met Yugi."

"We have?" Yugi asked.

"Guess you don't remember." Jaden said rubbing the back of his head. "But you, Yusai right, I get the feeling that we've met but I can't put my finger on it."

"You're getting that feeling too huh?" Yusai said. "Well either way, it should definitely make this tournament interesting." The trio nodded to each other. Above them all, a plume of smoke appeared at the top of the stairs and a thin, bald man swearing a tux stood at the top of the stairs.

"Welcome duelists and friends to the Halloween Haunted Mansion Duel." The man said. "I am your host Jack Skelington. Now the tournament will go until sunrise tomorrow morning. You are free to use any and all cards in your decks. Every time you win a duel you will be awarded a Pumpkin Charm. Whoever has the most pumpkin charms at the end of the tournament wins. I myself will also be dueling. The entire grounds are our dueling arena, from the Witch's Cabin, to the Vampire's Crypt, to the Werewolf Woods, to Dr. Frankenstein's Laboratory, to the Zombie Graveyard, to the Mummy's Tomb, and anywhere else here in the Mansion. I wish you all the best of luck!" He shouted and with another puff of smoke, he disappeared.

"Guy's got a flare for the dramatic." Joey said.

"No kidding." Jaden agreed. After some of the duelists wished each other luck, everyone in the room disbursed. And so the tournament began.

**Ok, so it's not time to duel **_**yet. **_**But I promise, starting in the next chapter, the duels will begin. And just so I'm clear on who the main 16 duelists are: representing Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kaiba. Playing for GX is Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, Aster Phoenix, and Tyranno Hasselberry. Finally, team 5D's: Yusai Fudo, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, Luna, and Crow Hogan. And the final duelist and our tournament host, Jack Skelington.**

**Until Next time.**


	2. Akiza Izinski vs Alexis Rhodes

**Ok, here's the first duel of the tournament, the big girls of GX and 5D's, Akiza Izinski and Alexis Rhodes. And I just want to reiterate that if anyone has any duel requests, I'll work them in. I'll even try to work in some multiple opponent duels, though no turbo duels please, even if it's 5D's characters dueling each other.**

**I don't own anything.**

Duel 1: Akiza Izinski vs Alexis Rhodes in the Witch's Cabin

Akiza walked through the grounds of the Haunted Mansion until she found herself in front of the building called The Witch's Cabin. It was a small, seemingly run down cabin. She walked in and found several dusty empty vials on shelves, a broom stick in the corner, and a cauldron sitting over the fireplace.

_Looks like that Skelington guy didn't spare any expense on authenticity. _Akiza thought.

"Well, guess I'm not the only one who decided to come to this place." Said a voice behind Akiza, she spun around to see a girl dressed in a rather revealing red outfit. "Nice outfit, which card are you supposed to be?"

"The Witch of the Black Rose," Akiza said. "What about you?"

"Elemental Hero Burstinatrix," the girl said proudly. "She's one of my best friend's signature cards."

"Nice," Akiza said. "Well Burstinatrix, you ready to duel?"

"Bring it on Black Rose." Burstinatrix said. Akiza flinched at being called that.

"Could you not call me that, it brings back some bad memories." She said. "My name's Akiza, Akiza Izinski."

"Sure, nice to meet you Akiza." Bursinitrix said activating her duel disk. "My name's Alexis Rhodes."

"Nice to meet you too Alexis," Akiza said, powering up her own duel disk. "Now let's do this!"

"Duel!" the shouted in unison, their life point counters going to 4000.

"I'll go first." Akiza said, drawing a card from her deck. She frowned as she looked at her hand: no monsters, just a handful of spells and traps. Not the best hand, but not completely useless. "I lay one card face down, and play the Black Garden field spell!" As one card appeared face down, black vines started springing up around her and Alexis, covering the room with dark vines giving the place an even creepier look. "Now any monster that's summoned will have its attack points halved and a rose token will appear on its opponent's field."

"Wow, nice move." Alexis said. "But you still don't have any monsters to defend yourself with. My move," she drew a card from her deck and smiled to herself. _All right, I just drew Mystical Space Typhoon, the question is, what do I use it on?_ Alexis thought to herself. _If I use it on her field spell, it wouldn't half my monster's attack points or give her any defense, on the other hand I could use it on her face down card. It's got to be a trap since she didn't have any monsters. Better to take out what I know._ "I play Mystical Space Typhoon and use it to blow away your Black Garden."

A black hole appeared above them and sucked the vines up into it. "And now I summon Blade Skater (ATK/1400, DEF/1500) in attack mode." She threw her card onto her duel disk and summoned the monster. "And I'll use here to attack you directly! Go, Whirlwind Slasher!" Blade Skater charged forward to attack Akiza.

"I activate my Ground Capture trap card!" Akiza shouted, flipping over her facedown card. "This halves the damage I would have taken. (Blade Skater ATK/700) Akiza winced as she felt Blade Skater's attack connect (Akiza LP: 3300). "And since the damage I took was 500 or more, I get to draw one card from my deck." Alexis nodded.

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." She said.

"Then it's my turn." Akiza said drawing. She gritted her teeth; she still couldn't summon any monsters. "I place one card facedown and end my turn." Alexis narrowed her eyes at her opponent's tactics.

_She didn't summon a monster again, could it be that she doesn't have any monster she can summon or is it that she's trying to bate me into attacking her and springing a trap? _She looked at her hand. _Even if she does though, I've got the cards in my hand to really weaken her. _"I summon Etoile Cyber (ATK/1200, DEF/1600) in attack mode. And I'll use her and Blade Skater to attack you directly and when Etoile Cyber attacks directly, she gains another 500 attack points (Etoile Cyber ATK 1700)." Akiza groaned as she got both monsters (Akiza LP: 400).

_Darn it, I can't seem to catch a break, if I can't summon a monster on this next turn, I'm finished. _Akiza thought and took a deep breath. She drew a card and gave a small smile as she looked at the card. _Well, it's not the best card, but it might be able to give me some defense._

"I'll place one card face down in defense mode and end my turn." Akiza said.

"Time for the final move," Alexis said confidently, drawing another card. "I use attack your facedown monster with Blade Skater and activate my face trap card: Meteorain!"

"Oh no," Akiza gasped.

"Oh no is right," Alexis said. "Because now if your monster's defense points are lower than Blade Skater's attack points, the difference is gonna come out of your Life Points. Blade Skater, Whirlwind Slasher!" Blade Skater attacked Akiza's face down monster: Glow-Up Bulb (ATK/100, DEF/100). Blade Skater hit the monster, and nailed Akiza with 1300 points (Akiza LP:0).

"No, I lost," Akiza said, dropping her head in shame.

"Hey, it's ok; you just had some bad luck this time around." Alexis said, walking forward and holding out her hand. "It'll probably be different next time." Akiza smiled and shook Alexis's hand.

"Thanks, we'll have to have a rematch sometime." Akiza said.

Tournament Standings: Alexis: 1 Pumpkin Charm, Everyone else: 0.

**Ok, because I know I'm gonna get grief because Akiza got beat so badly I'll explain how I pick out cards: I went through and picked out cards used by the respective duelists off of Yu-Gi-Oh wiki and put them in alphabetical order. After that I use a random number generator to pick out cards, sort of my way of shuffling the decks. And in this duel, Akiza just got a bad first few draws sort of like how a person could draw a bad hand in real life.**

**If you want to see her duel again, fell free to ask and I'll try to work in another duel with her.**

**Next Duel: Aster Phoenix vs Chazz Princeton**

**Read and Review.**


	3. Aster vs Chazz

Chazz walked into the place called the Vampire's Crypt. It was a giant stone room with mist floating along the ground and 5 coffins placed around the room.

"Intresting place, wouldn't you say Chazz?" said Aster, walking into the room.

"Yeah, definitely creepy," Chazz agreed. "I'm waiting for one of the coffins to open up."

"Well if one of them does, why don't we give 'em a show." Aster said, activating his duel disk.

"Heh," said Chazz turning and activating his own duel disk. "All right Phoenix, let's Chazz it up."

"Duel!"

"I'm first." Aster said. "I draw." Aster drew and added D-Spirt to Draining Shield, Destiny Hero-Doom Lord, D-Cubic, Trap Jammer, and D-Time. "I'll start by summoning Destiny Hero – Doom Lord (Atk 600/DEF 800) in attack mode." The monster appeared on his field and stood next to him. "And I'll finish with one card face down."

"Then it's my move." Chazz said drawing a card. He frowned as he looked at his hand, Ojama Trio, Shield Attack, Ojamandala, Despair from the Dark, Level Soul, and recently added, Quick Summon. His frown turned into a smirk however as a small plan formed in his head. "All right, first I play my Quick Summon magic card and I'll use it to summon my Despair from the Dark (ATK2800/Def 3000) in attack mode." He smirked as the shadowy figure that was Despair from the Dark appeared on his side of the field. "Now I'll have him attack!"

"And activate my trap card." Aster said. "Go, Draining Shield!" his facedown card flipped up to show the trap card. "With this card, I not only stop your attack, but I absorb the damage I would have taken into my Life Points." Aster smirked as he watched his life points rise. (Aster's LP: 6200). Chazz grit his teeth in annoyance.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." He said.

"Then now it's my turn." Aster said, drawing a card.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot about my trap card." Chazz said with a smirk. "I activate the trap card, Ojama Trio! So congradulations, you're now the proud owner of 3 Ojama tokens (ATK/0,DEF/1000) in defense mode." The three tokens appeared on Aster's side of the field. "Disgusting little things aren't they? And just so you know, they can't be tribute and if they're destroyed, then 300 life points go bye-bye." Aster narrowed his eyes before looking back into his hand.

"Well that doesn't matter, since I activate Doom Lord's special ability and send Despair from the Dark 2 turns into the future." Aster said, banishing Chazz's monster from the field. "Fortenetly for you though, I can't attack with Doom Lord, so I'll just place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Chazz drew himself and frowned, Dimensional Catapult, a useless card since he hadn't even had any of the parts to call out V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon.

"I have to end my turn." He growled.

"Then it looks like I'm up again." Aster said, drawing Destiny Mirage. "Now, attack Doom Lord, attack Chazz directly!" Chazz growled as he got nailed by Destiny Hero-Doom Lord. (Chazz LP: 3400). "And now it's to you Chazz." Chazz drew his card and smirked.

"I summon Dark Blade (ATK/1800, DEF/1500) in attack mode." Chazz said with a smirk. "Now, Destiny Hero-Doom Lord goes bye bye. Dark Blade, attack!"

"Yeah, I don't think so." Aster said. "Because I activate my D-Shield trap card." Aster flipped over his facedown card. "With this card I first switch my Doom Lord to defense mode and also thanks to his card, he can't be destroyed in battle." Chazz grit his teeth.

"Fine then, I end my turn." He said.

"Then I'm up." Aster said, drawing another card. "And since it's been two turns, your Despair from the Dark comes back. Not that he'll be around for long, I use Doom Lord's special effect. Hello and good by Despair from the Dark. Now I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"Then I'm up again." Chazz said. "And if I can't take out your Doom Lord, I'll take out one of your Ojama Tokens, go Dark Blade, attack." Dark Blade attacked one of the Ojama tokens. Aster just brushed off the 300 Life Point damage. (Aster LP: 5900)

"Hmph, thanks Chazz, I activate my trap card, Destiny Signal! Since I just lost a monster in battle, I'm now able to call out any level 4 or lower Destiny Hero from my hand or deck. And I'm gonna call out Destiny Hero – Defender (ATK/100, DEF 2700) in defense mode."

"I end my turn." Chazz growled.

"Then it looks like I'm up again." Aster said. "And I'll summon Destiny Hero – Fear Monger (ATK/1000, DEF/1000) in attack mode. And now I'll also use Doom Lord's special ability and send that Dark Blade of yours into the future. And now that there's no monsters on your field to protect you, Fear Monger, attack! (Chazz LP: 2400) And with that I'll end my turn."

"Then I'm up." Chazz said drawing a card.

"Oh by the way, since I've got Defender out on the field, you also get to draw another card." Aster said.

"Gee thanks." Chazz said, drawing another card and grit his teeth. "I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

"Then I'm up again." Aster said, drawing from his deck. "And since it's been two turns, your Despair from the Dark is back again. And just like before I send it back to the future. And now I'll use my Fear Monger to take another chunk out of your life points. (Chazz LP: 1400). And now I'll place another card facedown and end my turn.

"Then it's back to me." Chazz said. "And thanks to you Defender, I draw 2 cards." Chazz said. _And neither one's very good. _Chazz growled. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my move again." Aster said, drawing. "And now you can also say hello and good bye to your Dark Blade." The monster appeared and disappeared thanks to Doom Lord's effect. "And now I'll play my Destiny Draw spell card! By discarding my Diamond Dude from my hand, I can now draw two cards from my deck." Aster did just that and smirked. _Ring of Magnetism and D – Acceleration. These will come in handy later, but for now,_ "I'll attach my Ring of Magnetism to my Destiny Hero – Doom Lord. It my cut my monster's attack and defense points by 500 (ATK/100, DEF/300) but now Doom Lord's the only monster you can attack."

_And since Doom Lord can't be destroyed in battle because of D – Shield, I'm in trouble._ Chazz thought.

"And now, it's time you got reintroduced to my Destiny Hero – Fear Monger. Go!" shouted Aster. Chazz growled as he took yet another direct attack to his life points. (Chazz LP: 400) "Hope your next draw works for you, you're gonna need all the help you can get cause next turn, you're finished." Chazz growled and drew 2 cards from his deck.

"All right, I summon W – Wing Catapult (ATK1300/DEF1500) in attack mode!" Chazz said. "However, since it would be a bit of a waist to try attacking, I'll just end my turn."

"Then I'm up." Aster said, drawing Over Destiny from his deck. "And now your Despair from the Dark is back, but I'm gonna send it away again." The monster flickered in and out of existence. "And now, I'll also switch my Defender into attack mode. Sure he's only got 100 attack points, but you can't attack him anyway, and now that he's in attack mode, you can't benefit from his special ability anymore. And now I'll end my turn."

"Then it looks like I'm up." Chazz said. "And I'll sacrifice my W – Wing to call out my Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700) in attack mode."

_Oh no._ Aster thought.

"And now I'll use his special ability!" Chazz declared. "By sending my Armed Dragon LV10 (ATK 3000,DEF 2000) from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy one monster with less attack points, like your Doom Lord." Aster grit his teeth as his best defense was taken out. "Bet you're wishing you hadn't switched you Defender into attack mode. Go Armed dragon, attack Destiny Hero – Defender!" (Aster LP: 3600) "Your turn Aster." Chazz smirked.

"Impressive comeback," Aster said. "But now I activate my trap card, Destiny Mirage, so it's time to say hello to a couple old friend, Destiny Hero – Doom Lord, and Destiny Hero – Defender in defense mode!"

"Oh come on." Chazz groaned.

"Now even though your Dark Blade returns to the field, I'll let you keep him, since I'm going to use Doom Lord's special effect on your Armed Dragon." Aster declared. Chazz groaned as his Dark Blade appeared but his Armed Dragon disappeared. "And now I'll switch my Fear Monger into defense Mode."

"Then I draw, twice thanks to Defender." Chazz said. "Now I'll place one card face down and use Dark Blade to take out an Ojama token and 300 of your Life Points." (Aster's LP:3300) "You're move Aster."

"All right, I draw." He said. "First I switch Fear Monger, Doom Lord and Defender into attack mode, and I'll also add Captain Tenacious(ATK/800, DEF/800) to the team. And I'll also play the field spell, Dark City!" the black outline of a city sprang up all around them. "And now I'll use Fear Monger to take out your Dark Blade and with Dark City out, his attack points are raised by 1000 (Destiny Hero – Fear Monger's ATK/2000) (Chazz's LP: 1200) and now, I use the rest of my monsters to attack u directily." The monsters all charged to attack Chazz (Doom Lord's 600 + Defender's 100 + Captain Tenacious's 800=1500, Chazz's LP: 0).

"No!" Chazz said dropping to his knees in anguish.

"Eh, these things happen Chazz." Aster said with a shrug and a smirk. "Better luck next time." One of the coffins in the room suddenly exploided open and with it came Jack Skelington.

"Congratulations!" he cried nearly scaring Aster and Chazz out of their costumes.

"Jeeze, how long have you been in there?" Chazz demanded.

"Congratulations to you Aster Phoenix for winning your duel." Jack said, ignoring Chazz's question. "And now, you're reward: one Pumpkin Charm." Jack handed Aster a small orange medal shaped like a pumpkin. "Until next time gentlemen." Jack said, disappearing back into the coffin.

"That guy makes Crowler see normal." Chazz muttered with Aster nodding in agreement.

Tornemant Standings: 1 Pumpkin Charm: Alexis Rhodes and Aster Phoenix. 0 Pumpkin Charms: everyone else.

**All right, I like how this duel turned out a lot better than Alexis vs Akiza. Guess the decks were shuffled a bit better this time around. Next match is a 5D's class, Crow vs Jack, and no it won't be a turbo duel. And if anyone wants any other duels to occure, please comment in a review or just review to let me know that you're reading.**

**READ & REVIEW! please**


End file.
